I Dream of Jeannie: Bewished!
by carpet1934
Summary: Find out what happens when Jeannie meets Samantha from Bewitched!


** ~BEWISHED~ **

* * *

  
A hot, typical summer day in Florida, Jeannie is downtown shopping for a new dress for a NASA dinner that night. Although she would have preferred looking in Paris for her gown instead of the small stores in Cocoa Beach, her darling husband/master had given her a credit card for the day. And, Jeannie could never resist an opportunity to use one of her master's cards--they were just so colorful and pretty. She also loved the fact that they even said "**_Master_** card" on the front. She still giggled every time she read it.

Walking down the sidewalk, Jeannie stops to look at a white dress in a store window. She knows how much Anthony loves her in white. Also, it would go very well with her beloved pin from King Tut. 

As she admires the dress, Jeannie suddenly hears a loud cry from a woman next to her. Jeannie turns in the direction of the noise. The woman is staring at the street in horror. A small boy has wandered into the middle of the intersection and a car is heading towards him fast. 

Jeannie gasps. She quickly folds her arms and blinks her eyes. The child is swiftly lifted into the air--just in time for the car to pass hastily underneath him. The boy then floats gently down, resting safely at the side of the street. The woman rushes to the child, throwing her arms around her son and hugging him tightly.

Jeannie sighs with relief, glad that the little boy is safe. Then she remembers where she is. Glancing quickly around to see if anyone had seen her use her magic powers, she notices that the people on the sidewalk are instead staring in amazement at the little boy. Their attention focused away from her, Jeannie hurries towards the street corner so that she can blink out before anyone starts getting suspicious. "Anthony would have been very upset with me if anyone had seen." Jeannie thinks nervously.

Down the street, however, one person did see. A woman. She was just coming out through a revolving department store door less than a block away. She, too, heard the scream and had seen the car heading towards the boy. Moreover, she had even seen Jeannie blink the boy to safety. 

Now, she watches as Jeannie hastily heads down the street. 

The woman runs after her. 

As Jeannie nears the corner, she hears someone calling from behind her. Looking back, she sees a lady with blond hair and a dark blue suit hurrying towards her. Panicking that she may have seen her blink, Jeannie turns and quickly heads down a narrow alley.

The sound of the woman's high heels on the pavement follows behind Jeannie. Jeannie wonders if she should use her magic to stop the woman. "No," she thinks, "I do not need to make her any more suspicious than she already is."

A parking lot is at the end of the alley. Jeannie, reaching the lot, steps to the side between two cars. Quickly, she blinks and pops out. 

A second later, the woman, breathless, stops short as she reaches the parking area. Her eyes dart around, looking for Jeannie. But there are only cars. The lot is empty.

The woman sighs dejectedly. 

Then she, too, magically disappears....

** ~PART II~ **

Tony and Jeannie are busy getting ready for their dinner party that night. Jeannie, in a new shimmering white dress, is helping Major Nelson with his tie. Major Nelson is in the middle of a lecture.

"Jeannie, just be glad that no one saw you this morning." 

"Yes, Master," Jeannie finishes with the tie. She steps back to admire her handsome master. "Master, why do you want to sell NASA to this man tonight?" 

Major Nelson laughs. "Jeannie, I don't want to sell NASA to anyone. The man we're meeting tonight is in advertising. He's trying to come up with a new way to market NASA so that the American citizens get enthused about the future of the space program." 

"Oh." Jeannie is half listening as she gazes up at him. "I am glad no one is going to buy NASA."

Major Nelson shakes his head with a smile. He walks to the dresser to pick up the car keys. "It will only be us, the advertiser, and his wife there tonight. They just moved to Florida, so maybe compliment them on their new house or talk to them about how they are liking the area."

"Yes, Master."

"And Jeannie, don't call me Master. Okay?" He looks over at her to get assurance.

"Of course…An-tho-ny." She smiles at him, teasingly.

** ~PART III~ **

"…and then the little boy just floated up over the car." The woman was saying.

"Floated up, huh?" says a male voice from the next room.

"Yes. He was in the middle of the street and then all of a sudden he was in the air. Like magic."

From around the corner, a man walks into the room. Dressed in a dark suit, he is trying to straighten his tie. 

"Are you sure **_you_** didn't do it?" He asks the young woman sitting at the dressing table brushing her hair.

"Of course, not. I mean, I was getting ready to, but then…well, someone else did. I think it was this lady who was standing not far from where I was, but I couldn't be sure. I tried to talk to her, but she just disappeared." She applies some lipstick.

"Well, she's probably gone now." The man says. "Anyway, I can't be worried about flying toddlers when I have such a big meeting tonight."

"Oh, I know. I can't believe that NASA is sending over a real-life astronaut to discuss the plans. He's even been to the moon, you know."

The man scoffs, "**_You've_** been to the moon, so what's the big deal?"

"Well," says the woman smoothing her dress, "it's not the same thing…"

The doorbell rings.

"Oh, that must be the Nelsons." The man turns and heads down the stairs to get the door. 

The bell rings once more just as the man opens the door.

"Major Nelson, hello." The man shakes Major Nelson's hand eagerly. "It's so nice to finally meet you." 

"Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Stephens." Major Nelson steps inside.

"Oh, please, call me Darrin. And this is my wife, Samantha." The man motions to the woman at his side.

The woman extends her hand to Tony, "Hello."

"This is my wife, Jeannie." Major Nelson says smiling, taking a step back.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you both." Jeannie shakes Mr. Stephens' hand. Then she turns to face Mrs. Stephens. She reaches to shake her hand, but as their hands meet a spark suddenly shocks them both. They jump back, startled. 

Puzzled, Samantha says, "It, it must be an electric shock off the rug, or something. Talk about sparking up a conversation." She laughs at her own play on words, but she is looking suspiciously at Jeannie, now. "Please, come in and sit down." 

Darrin leads the group to the living room with Samantha, still rubbing her hand, following behind. She has a feeling that she's seen Jeannie somewhere before, like she should know her, but can't seem to place her.

"Jeannie, can I get you something to drink?" Darrin offers.

"Oh no, I am fine, thank you."

"How about you, Major? Can I get you anything?"

Sitting down on the edge of the couch next to Jeannie, he smiles at the offer and shakes his head, "Thank you, but no. And, please, just call me Tony."

"Sure, sure…not drinking and flying tonight, I see." Darrin laughs. 

Her husband's joke makes Samantha think of the reckless driver from earlier that day. Her eyes widen. She remembers now. Jeannie was the one who rescued the little boy! 

"Jeannie," Samantha begins slowly, "that's a lovely dress you're wearing. Did you get that around here?"

"Thank you. Yes I did, in fact I bought it downtown just this morning." Jeannie says friendly to Samantha. Then she notices that Mrs. Stephens is looking at her funny, staring. Jeannie smiles self-consciously.

Then, abruptly, Samantha breaks her gaze and says a little too loudly, "I'll go in the kitchen and get the appetizers." She turns towards her husband, "Darrin, would you please help me with the trays?" Her voice is shrill at the end of the question.

"What, oh, sure." He follows Samantha.

Once they are in the kitchen, Darrin, seeing only one tray on the table, asks, "Sam, I thought you needed my help. Where's the other tray?"

Samantha waves a hand and a second silver tray of food magically appears.

"Saaaam." Darrin says forebodingly. 

"Darrin. It's her!"

"Who?"

"Jeannie. She's the one from this morning. The one who saved the little boy." Her eyes are wide and fixed intently on her husband.

"Jeannie? Major Nelson's wife? Sam, you don't know what you're talking about."

"No, I know it sounds crazy, but it's her." Samantha's voice is breathless.

"Sam, even if what you saw today was real, there's no way that Jeannie is the one who did it. It's impossible." Darrin crosses his arms over his chest.

"I know, I know...but it **_is _**her. I'm sure of it." Samantha is now hastily pacing back and forth. "Besides, you heard her say she just bought her dress this morning and that she got it from one of the stores downtown. I mean, that's proof. And the spark just now, that was odd." Her words are quickly running together.

"Sam, don't get into this now." Darrin is exasperated but stern. "It's not the time. And it's not her." He grabs up a tray and heads out the door to the living room.

Samantha, alone in the kitchen, leans back on the counter. She takes a deep breath. 

"Hello, my darling."

Startled, she turns quickly towards the voice.

"Mother," Samantha says irritated. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to greet your very own mother?" The older woman, feigning hurt in her voice, is posed on the kitchen counter across from Samantha and dressed in a flamboyant purple gown.

"No, Mother, I'm sorry." Samantha sighs. "It's just that Darrin's in the middle of a very important meeting and I'm in the middle of a disaster." She heads towards the tray on the table.

"Disaster? What's wrong?" Endora swings off the counter and blocks her daughter's path to the living room.

"It's too long to get into…well, but maybe you'd know…" Samantha's voice trails off thoughtfully. "Mother," she says suddenly, "do you know of any witches in Florida?" She sets the tray down.

"Witches in Florida? Why would any witches want to live in Florida when the Riviera is so nice this time of year?"

Exasperated, Samantha says, "I don't have time to explain. Could you change and join us? I need to find out if the woman in the living room is a witch or not. I thought I saw her earlier today using some sort of magic, but I couldn't be sure." Samantha knew that if anyone could find out about Jeannie's powers it would be her mother.

"Certainly." Endora swiftly and gracefully raises an arm over her head. Her clothes change instantly to a more subtle, blue dress. Samantha smiles, picks up the tray, and they head to the living room.

"Here we go." Samantha says as the two women enter the room. Darrin looks up with a smile, then does a double take when he sees his mother-in-law. "Endora," he says under his breath.

"Uh, Jeannie, Tony, this is Endora, Samantha's mother." Darrin says, stuttering, as he stands up. "Sam, I didn't know your mother was planning on joining us tonight." He gives Samantha a look. 

"Well, Mother just decided to pop in." Samantha replies, smiling broadly at Darrin. "I know, why don't you and Major Nelson go in your den so you can work on the plans in peace. Mother and I can stay here and get to know Jeannie."

Major Nelson stands up, saying to Darrin, "That sounds like a good idea. I'm anxious to see what you've got planned for NASA." 

"Fine, fine...." Darrin heads Tony in the direction of his den. On his way out he says to Samantha in a low voice, "I know what you're doing. Just don't try anything until we get back." He gives her a stern look. Samantha smiles innocently back at him.

With the men gone, Samantha and Endora sit down--one on each side of Jeannie.

"So," Endora begins, "have you lived in Cocoa Beach long?" She is studying the girl's face, watching her closely as she answers.

"I have lived here for a little over five years. I moved here when I, uh, **_met_ **Anthony."

"Where did you live before that?" Endora is looking at her intently.

"Chicago." Jeannie replies. She is careful not to mention anything about the mountains of Chicago she once told Dr. Bellows about. 

There is an awkward pause. Endora isn't listening to Jeannie anymore. She is too busy watching her. Jeannie is uncomfortable, unsure why this woman is looking at her like that. 

Then Endora breaks her gaze. She looks over at Samantha. Samantha picks up the hint and jumps in, "Jeannie, it must be wonderful to live in Florida. The weather is so nice, the beaches are all around.…"

As she talks, Endora edges back from Jeannie. Subtly, she waves a hand. A puzzled look crosses the older woman's face. Then, she tries once again. Nothing happens. Jeannie and Samantha are still discussing life in Florida.

"Samantha," Endora interrupts, "would you help me with some drinks in the kitchen. Jeannie, would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you."

The two women stand up and head back to the kitchen.

Once inside, Endora exclaims, "Samantha, you're right. There is something unusual about that girl. When I tried to freeze time in there so that I could talk to you, nothing happened. She kept right on talking to you like, like…."

"…like she was a witch." Samantha finishes breathlessly.

"Yes." 

"We better get back in there." Samantha quickly conjures up a pitcher of iced tea and three glasses, then turns towards the living room.

Back with Jeannie, Samantha puts the tea down on the coffee table in front of the couch. She pours three glasses.

"Jeannie," Endora says sweetly, "would you like any sugar?" Samantha looks questioningly at her mother.

"Thank you." Jeannie says, glad that Endora seems to be fine now, not staring at her anymore.

Endora waves her arm. Suddenly, a sugar bowl appears.

Jeannie gasps.

Endora says a low incantation under her breath. Then the bowl gently floats up and tilts to pour a small amount of sugar in one of the glasses.

Jeannie stands up fast. She backs away, hitting the edge of the coffee table hard with the back of her leg. The pitcher rattles and the glasses spill in a clanking pile.

"Mother!" Samantha cries.

Jeannie is half way across the living room now. Her eyes are wide and she breathing hard.

Darrin and Tony come rushing out from the next room hearing the noise.

"Sam, what's going on?" Darrin exclaims, addressing his wife but looking viciously at Endora.

Jeannie runs to Major Nelson and grabs his arm. Her eyes are still on Endora.

"I'll clean it up." Samantha says quickly. She reaches for her mother's sleeve and pulls her into the kitchen with her. Darrin hastily follows them.

Jeannie and Tony are left in the living room. Jeannie is terrified. Major Nelson had never seen her eyes so full of fear before.

"Jeannie…" Major Nelson questions with concern. He faces Jeannie, holding her shoulders with his hands for support. She is too upset to talk.

"Jeannie, what happened?" 

She looks up into his eyes, her words are slow and staggered, "Master, we, we, have to get out of here."

"Jeannie?" Major Nelson is concerned now.

"They are witches, Master!" Her voice is shrill and high pitched. "The older one said an incantation and made a bowl appear. Master, I have to get out of here, please. If they find out about me, they will, they will…." Her voice trails off in panic.

"Jeannie, you're just mistaken. Besides, darling, there's no such thing." But Major Nelson doesn't believe his own words. The look on Jeannie's face tells him that she means what she says. And who was he to question the existence of witches when he was married to a real-life genie. "But they seem so nice."

"No, Master. Witches hate genies. A long time ago, before I was born, genies and witches got along. But then a genie and a witch fell in love with the same man. When the man was killed suddenly in a chariot race, the witch thought the genie did it on purpose just to keep the witch from having him." She pauses, looking helplessly into Major Nelson's face. "They have taken vengeance on us all."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Endora is raving. 

"I don't understand it, I just don't understand it!" She is pacing the kitchen floor. She stops to plead her case to Samantha and Darrin. "The girl is obviously not mortal otherwise she would have been affected by my time freezing spell. But, when she saw me move the bowl, well, it was like she had never seen magic before in her life!" Endora starts her pacing, again.

Darrin and Samantha watch her.

"I don't get it. How can it be that someone is afraid of a little, tiny sugar bowl and still not be human?" She keeps pacing as she thinks. 

"Mother, maybe she is just a mortal. Although, even Ms. Kravitz doesn't get **_that _**upset when she sees something odd around here." Samantha's voice is cut off by her mother's excitement. 

"Exactly! Something's not right here…." She continues her strides.

"But Mother, Jeannie's just your average...."

Endora suddenly stops. "What did you call her?" A thought flashes across her face. She looks towards the couple staring at her. Her eyes narrow and her voice tightens, "That's it! She's a **_genie_**....." She draws out the last word through clenched teeth.

"Mother, no. A genie?" Samantha gasps. 

Darrin exclaims, "A genie?! But she's married to an astronaut! Now, this has gone too far. Enough is enough!" 

Endora is so engrossed in the thought that she doesn't even bother with Darrin. Her mind is racing. A genie. "This should be fun," Endora grimaces with a sly smile.

"But, Mother, you can't do anything! You just can't!" Samantha is pleading. Samantha's background tells her that she should hate all genies, but she had never met one before. And Jeannie seemed so nice, so pleasant. She couldn't let her mother do something horrible to her. "Besides," she tries to reason, "aren't genies suppose to be more powerful than witches? Couldn't she do something to us, instead?"

Endora laughs mischievously, "Yes, but the poor things are just conditioned to be so afraid of us that they are too scared to try anything. You saw her reaction in there."

Endora heads towards the door. Samantha grabs her arm to stop her. 

"Samantha!" Endora cries sharply. 

Then she disappears from her daughter's grasp, reappearing on the other side of the door. She is wearing the flamboyant purple witches' outfit from before. Darrin and Samantha race into the living room behind her.

"**YOU!**" Endora shouts, pointing her finger at Jeannie.

Jeannie whirls around to face her. Then she shoves herself quickly behind Major Nelson. Her breathing is short and quick.

Major Nelson is amazed at the sight. Endora is dressed in a strange outfit and is glaring at Jeannie. He, too, is scared now. He knows that what Jeannie has told him is true. He opens his arms behind him to shield Jeannie.

"You are a **GENIE!**" Endora's loud voice echoes.

"Mother, no!" Samantha cries.

A chair slides swiftly across the floor towards the Nelsons. Major Nelson throws his weight backwards, knocking Jeannie away as the chair moves just in front of him. It crashes hard against the far wall.

Then a vase flies at them. Dodging it, it shatters on the window behind Tony and Jeannie.

Next, a bombardment of items soars towards them. Each one narrowly misses its mark. 

"That," Endora directs, "was a warning." 

"Jeannie, do something!" Major Nelson cries over his shoulder.

"I, I can not…" comes the feeble response.

"Jeannie, yes you can! You can stop her. I've seen you stop your sister from doing things worse than that." As he urges her, Major Nelson suddenly rises up in the air.

Endora laughs. Her arms are raised, reaching in his direction.

He is now touching the ceiling.

"Master!" Jeannie shrieks.

Endora turns to Samantha and Darrin, "This is too easy. I was expecting at least a little fight. But she's too scared to even use her powers." Her voice is belittling. 

She turns back to face Jeannie, "Just like long ago, isn't? Only now the tables are turned." Endora sneers. "We'll see how you like to have **_your_** beloved destroyed."

"No!" Jeannie screams.

Jeannie, forgetting the ancient story and her age-old fear as she focuses on her master, folds her arms and blinks. In a powerful burst, Endora is thrown back into the wall.

Endora recovers quickly, raising her arms high above her. The tv set suddenly comes to life, hurling itself through the air in Tony's direction.

Jeannie blinks.

The tv explodes in a forceful blast. 

Endora, with a glimmer of fear behind her eyes, starts chanting. The couch begins to move. But before Endora is finished with her incantation, Jeannie has blinked her eyes and the couch is thrown powerfully across the room. 

Jeannie, glaring at Endora, takes a step towards her.

Endora steps back. 

Then the older witch raises her arms again. 

Jeannie is ready. She blinks before Endora even has a chance to use her witchcraft. This time, a sofa flies towards Endora.

Endora gasps. It is too quick for her to stop. The sofa pins her to the wall. 

As Jeannie stands stolidly in front of the witch, her arms crossed and her eyes fixed intently on her, Endora suddenly waves her arms and disappears in a burst of smoke.

In total quiet, the smoke slowly clears. 

Major Nelson drops to the floor.

Jeannie cautiously relaxes and lowers her arms. Then she turns towards her husband and races to him.

Samantha and Darrin are still off to the side out of the way. They watch Jeannie and Tony as they hold tightly to one another. 

As Jeannie and Tony's hold loosens, they notice the Stephens. Now Samantha feels anxious. 

Jeannie looks hesitantly back at her, not knowing what to expect. If Endora was a witch, then Jeannie knows that her daughter, Samantha, must be one, too. Their eyes meet, both trying to figure out the other.

Jeannie smiles faintly.

Samantha smiles back in relief..

Then Jeannie blinks her eyes. She and Major Nelson disappear…..  
  


** ~PART IV~ **

  
Early the next morning, the Officers' Wives Association is meeting to discuss the proposed marketing plans for NASA. The members are sitting around a large, round table in a conference room, asking questions of their guest--Mrs. Samantha Stephens. Mrs. Bellows dominates the conversation, intent on finding out what Mrs. Stephens' husband has planned for the space program. Jeannie takes down the minutes of the meeting. Focusing on her recording secretary duties, she is trying hard to stay busy and not look up at Mrs. Stephens. Samantha explains the ad layout to the women, her eyes glancing distractedly in the direction of Jeannie.

"Well, I think it is a wonderful idea." Mrs. Endicott, the President of the group, praises. "Focusing on the children is a marvelous plan. If there is anything that the Association can do to help, please don't hesitate to call on us."

Everyone claps. The women stand up and start to gather their belongings. Jeannie remains seated, intently writing.

"Mrs. Stephens, I am so glad that you were able to come talk to us today." Mrs. Bellows says approaching Samantha. "Why don't we have lunch together in the cafeteria? I can give you the grand tour of NASA."

"That would be wonderful, thank you Mrs. Bellows." Samantha smiles. 

"Jeannie," Mrs. Bellows calls behind her. "Why don't you join us? You and Mrs. Stephens can tell me all about your meeting last night."

Jeannie jerks her head up, her eyes meet Samantha's. She stutters, her gaze fixed on Samantha, trying to come up with a suitable way to turn down the offer. 

"Good, good." Mrs. Bellows smiles. She guides Samantha and Jeannie, a hand on each, out the door.

*********

At lunch, Jeannie is quiet, distractedly poking her fork at the roast beef on her plate. As Mrs. Bellows talks animatedly, Samantha simply smiles politely.

"Oh, goodness." Mrs. Bellows says catching her breath. "I've been doing all the talking. Why don't you tell me all about how last night went." She picks up her silverware, looking expectantly at Jeannie and Samantha.

Jeannie and Samantha glance at one another. Mrs. Bellows watches them, waiting.

"Well, it was fine." Samantha stammers.

"Yes, they...they have a beautiful house." Jeannie answers at the same time.

They look at each other. The caution in their eyes has retreated somewhat. They are now bound together in their attempt to avoid the question.

"Nothing to speak of." Samantha says with a slight smile in her eyes.

Jeannie picks up on the response and relaxes. "No, nothing at all." She looks down at her plate, trying to cover a small grin.

Mrs. Bellows is left staring at the two women. Then she glances down at her watch.

"Oh, I am late to my appointment at the hairdressers. I completely forgot the time." Mrs. Bellows stands up and pushes her chair in. "Jeannie, would you mind showing Mrs. Stephens around the base?"

"Well, I...."

"That would be wonderful." Samantha interrupts. Jeannie looks suspiciously at her.

"Fine, fine. I'll see you both later." Mrs. Bellows picks up her purse and leaves. Jeannie and Samantha are left together.

"You don't mind giving me a tour, do you?" Samantha questions slowly. "I was just hoping we could maybe get a chance to talk."

Jeannie looks at Samantha. Her face seems sincere. Last night was traumatic, but Jeannie remembers that Mrs. Stephens had not threatened her in anyway. Besides, she knew now that she could handle the situation if Samantha decided to try anything.

"Fine." Jeannie stands up, Samantha follows. 

After twenty-minutes of walking up and down long NASA corridors with Jeannie hurriedly pointing out different sights, Samantha suggests they take a break and step outside.

"I think I could get use to this weather." Samantha says warmly when they are out in the sun. Then she looks over at Jeannie. "Jeannie," Samantha glances down as she slowly begins, "about last night. I want to apologize for my mother." 

She pauses, then continues, "I didn't know that, that...well, I just want you to know that I don't think there should be any reason why we can't be friends."

Jeannie looks at her. She knows that Samantha means what she says. 

"Don't worry," Samantha says, "Mother doesn't like Darrin, either."

Jeannie smiles. "You know," she says with a slow grin, "**_my_** mother is not too fond of Anthony."

The two laugh.

"So," Samantha asks, "Major Nelson must be a mortal, too. Like Darrin." The two start walking.

"Yes."

"Are there many genies married to mortals?" Samantha continues.

"Anthony and I are the first."

"Really." Samantha is intrigued.

They come to a bench and sit down. For the rest of the afternoon, they talk.

** ~PART V~ **

"Sam, what are we going to do? We've got to leave here in less than an hour." Darrin is fidgeting restlessly with his jacket.

"I know, Darling, I know. I've tried to locate Mother, but after last night...well, I doubt she'll come back for quite awhile." Samantha answers, smoothing her hair.

"Normally I'd be thrilled about that, but now what are we going to do about Tabitha? We can't leave her by herself." Now he is working on his tie.

"I don't know..." Samantha's voice trails off in thought.

Darrin resigns, "I guess I could always ask **_my_** mother."

"Darrin you know we can't do that. What if Tabitha conjures something up in front of her?" 

Then Samantha quickly swings around to face Darrin. "Darrin, I have the perfect solution! We can't ask your mother because of Tabitha's powers, but what if we get someone who is used to being around magic? Who wouldn't panic if they suddenly saw a doll or a stuffed animal float across the room."

"That sounds great, but who?"

"Well, what about Jeannie?"

"Jeannie?! You can't be serious! After last night?" Darrin exclaims.

"But everything is fine now--Jeannie and I had a long talk. We're really starting to get along."

"Sam, I don't know...."

Samantha looks at him, "Do you have any other ideas?"

Darrin sits down on the edge of the bed. He shakes his head.

"Good, I'll go call her." Samantha gets up and heads downstairs to the phone.  
  


** ~PART VI~ **

Sitting on the living room couch with the toddler on her lap, Jeannie finishes reading Tabitha a story.

"....and then the prince kissed the beautiful princess and they lived happily ever after." Jeannie smiles down at Tabitha. The little girl claps her hands and then reaches eagerly for the colorful book. 

"Was that not exciting?" Jeannie exclaims to Tabitha, helping her as she tries to turn the pages. 

"See, there is a picture of the princess...." Jeannie points out. "And here," she motions to another illustration, "is the handsome young prince...." 

As she is explaining, the door bell rings.

"Oh," Jeannie whispers down to Tabitha, "someone is at the door." She lifts the little girl off her lap and sits her on the couch beside her. "I will be right back." 

Jeannie picks up the book and places it on the coffee table.

"Mrs. Bellows," Jeannie says surprised when she opens the door.

"Hello, Jeannie," Amanda Bellows replies loudly, stepping inside. "I just came to pick up this afternoon's minutes from the Officers' Wives Association meeting...." Her voice cuts off as she sees Tabitha. 

"Jeannie," she says, immediately crossing over to the couch, "who is this **_adorable_** little girl?" Mrs. Bellows sits down beside Tabitha, "Is she a relative of yours?"

"Oh no," Jeannie smiles, closing the door, "this is Tabitha, the Stephens' daughter. I am just watching her while they are at a meeting tonight." Jeannie walks over to them.

"She is just adorable," Mrs. Bellows repeats. "Hello, Tabitha," she coos, pulling Tabitha onto her lap.

"Book," Tabitha says, pointing at the coffee table.

Amanda grins down at her, "I didn't know Samantha had a daughter."

"Book," Tabitha says again.

"Mrs. Stephens said she is almost two." Jeannie walks over to the stairs behind the fireplace. "I will get the notes from the meeting, Mrs. Bellows. They are in the other room."

Jeannie climbs the wooden stairs. Up in Major Nelson's study, she picks up the notes laying on the desk. She had intended to type them before giving them to Mrs. Bellows, but hadn't had time since she was babysitting. Jeannie frowns at the handwritten sheets, then takes a step back and glances down the stairs. She sees Mrs. Bellows carrying Tabitha over towards the dining room, talking animatedly to the little girl. Jeannie turns back to the pages. She quickly blinks her eyes. The sheets are instantly replaced with new, typed ones. "That is better," she says in approval.

"Here you are, Mrs. Bellows," Jeannie calls, walking down the stairs. "They were just up in...."

Suddenly, she stops. Her voice cuts off in mid sentence. 

Mrs. Bellows, with Tabitha over her shoulder, is facing the patio doors. While Tabitha, turned towards the coffee table, reaches her hands in the direction of the storybook--which is now flying through the air to her.

Jeannie gasps.

"Book," Tabitha laughs as the object soars towards her.

Mrs. Bellows continues talking, unaware of what is happening behind her.

Jeannie quickly blinks her eyes.

The book disappears.

Tabitha looks over at Jeannie.

The book suddenly re-appears in Jeannie's hands.

Tabitha points at it. "Book."

Mrs. Bellows turns around.

Jeannie hastily hides the object behind her back.

"Jeannie," Amanda says, seeing her on the stairs, "did you get it?"

"What?!" Jeannie jumps, grasping the book tighter.

"The notes, did you find them?" Mrs. Bellows elaborates. 

"Oh, uh, yes," she says, regaining her composure. "They are right here." She holds up the pages to show her. As she descends the stairs to give them to her, she leans down behind the white wall railing and sets the book on a step.

"Great," Mrs. Bellows smiles, placing Tabitha gently back on the couch. She crosses over to Jeannie to get the notes. 

Jeannie hands them to her and then goes to Tabitha.

"These look wonderful, Jeannie," Mrs. Bellows praises, glancing over the sheets, "You even typed them." 

As Mrs. Bellows reads through the notes, Tabitha reaches her hands out towards the stairs.

All of a sudden, the book magically lifts off the step and floats up in the air....just behind Mrs. Bellows.

Jeannie looks down at Tabitha, then back up at Amanda. Mrs. Bellows, concentrating on the pages, doesn't notice the colorful story book hovering just over her shoulder.

Jeannie blinks.

The book carefully lowers back down behind the railing.

Tabitha looks up at Jeannie and laughs. Then she reaches in the direction of the stairs.

Again, the book raises up, suspended in the air just inches from Mrs. Bellows. 

Tabitha lowers her arms and turns to Jeannie, grinning at the new game.

Jeannie quickly blinks her eyes and the book sinks down to the steps.

"These are fine," Mrs. Bellows says, looking up from the notes smiling. "You are doing an excellent job as recording secretary, Jeannie."

"Thank you," Jeannie replies distractedly, her gaze focused on the stairs.

"Book," Tabitha says to Jeannie.

"No book," Jeannie corrects, then she hurries over to Mrs. Bellows.

"Mrs. Bellows," Jeannie says in a rush, taking her arm. "I think I had better put Tabitha to bed. It is getting late." She heads her over towards the door. "If anything needs to be changed on the minutes, I will be glad to redo them tomorrow."

"Well, I can help you put her to sleep...."

"Oh, I could not ask you to do that." Jeannie counters quickly.

"Are you sure you don't...." 

"Everything is taken care of," Jeannie says opening the door.

Tabitha reaches her hands towards the stairway.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bellows," Jeannie calls as she hastily pushes the door shut behind her.

The book suddenly levitates up in the air.

Jeannie, leaning back on the door, watches as it floats across the room and lands on the couch.

Tabitha pulls the book towards her, hugging it.

"Book," she says smiling at Jeannie.  


** ~PART VII~ **

The next morning at the breakfast table, Samantha clears the dishes as Darrin finishes eating.

"So, Sam," Darrin asks once again, "are you **_sure_ **that Mrs. Nelson said that everything went ok last night?"

"Yes, Darling, I told you. Jeannie said that Tabitha was a beautiful little girl and they played all evening." She picks up his empty plate and puts it in the sink. Samantha decides to leave out the part about the flying book incident. After all, she thinks to herself, everything did turn out alright.

"You're sure," he asks questioningly.

Samantha nods in reassurance, "Witches honor."

Darrin winces as she says that, but is reassured to know that his wife is telling him the truth. "Well, then I guess everything is alright." He replies relieved, sitting back in his chair with a sigh.

Samantha, who had returned to wiping the wet dish on a towel, suddenly pauses. "Everything's alright, unless...."

Darrin looks at her hard, "Unless, **what**, Sam?" He pushes his napkin across the table and crosses his arms.

"Well," she begins slowly, "unless Mother finds out."

Darrin scrapes his chair back on the floor in alarm. "What do you mean?! How could she? Can she? Will she?" His sentences are disjointed and panicked.

"Now, Darrin, I'm sure she won't ever find out...."

"Find out what?" A voice suddenly calls out from no where.

Samantha jumps. "M, Mother?" she stammers.

Instantly, Endora appears in the kitchen.

"Find out what?" She repeats once again to the startled couple.

Darrin glances anxiously over at Samantha. "Uh, find my ad layouts for the meeting," he jumps in.

"Oh, Durweed," she replies dryly, "you'll lose anything not safety pinned to your shirt."

"Very funny, Endora." Darrin says grimly. Then he turns to Samantha, "Good bye, Sam. I'll see you later this afternoon." He leans over to give her a kiss.

"Uh," Endora cries in disgust. "I can not watch this display....I'm going up to check on Tabitha." She quickly raises her arms over her head and disappears.

** ~PART VIII~ **

"Hello, my precious," Endora says sweetly to Tabitha in her room. "How is Grandma-ma's little angel doing?"

Tabitha smiles up at her.

"I know, why don't we play our special game." Endora quietly closes the door to Tabitha's bedroom, then walks to the shelf of toys and pulls out a large stuffed bear. She turns around to face her granddaughter. "Alright, Tabitha, get the pretty bear."

Tabitha laughs, reaching her arms out towards the toy. The bear floats out of Endora's hands and across the room.

"Good, girl," Endora praises. "Now," she continues, taking a colorful book from the shelf, "let's try this one."

Tabitha looks at the object for a moment, then blinks her eyes.

The book soars through the air.

Endora's smile fades as she watches, the anger rising up.

"Tabitha," she begins quickly, "where did you learn how to do that?"

The little girl grins. Then she blinks her eyes again and a toy pony sails across the room to her.

Enraged at the sight, Endora shouts out,****"**Samantha!**"

She quickly commands, again. "**SAMANTHA!**"

The sound of footsteps rushing up the steps is heard. Then Tabitha's bedroom door opens slowly, hesitantly.

Recognizing the tone of her mother's voice, Samantha replies cautiously, "Yes, Mother?"

Endora glares at her. "Where did my only grandchild learn to, to...._**blink**?!?_"

"Wha-what?" Samantha says, her voice a mere squeak. She looks over to Tabitha. Tabitha just smiles back at her.

"Has my grand daughter been exposed to that genie from the other night?!" She shouts. Her eyes are fixed harshly upon her daughter, waiting for the correct response to the question.

"Well...." Samantha starts.

"Samantha," Endora drolls out, demanding.

Samantha swallows, "You see, it was just for a couple of hours when Darrin and I had to go...."

Endora cuts her off. "You let Tabitha stay with that no-good...."

"Mother," Samantha interrupts hurriedly to explain, "that's not true, we had to get someone to...."

Endora breathes heavily with rage. "I will not tolerate a **_genie_** around my grandchild!"

Narrowing her eyes, her next words are slow and deliberate. 

"She beat me once....now, it is **_my_** turn!"

The air thunders. Smoke rises up.

Light flashes.

In an explosion, Endora suddenly disappears.....   
.  


**~PART IX~**

  
Late in the afternoon, Tony and Jeannie are getting ready for a last minute dinner party at their house that night. The Bellows, the Stephenses, Major Healey, and the General are all going to be there. 

"What time are they coming over tonight, Master?" Jeannie asks as she polishes the silverware in the dining room. 

"A little after 6 o'clock." Major Nelson says, coming over to help.

"Well, at least I will not have to worry about babysitting this time," Jeannie sighs with relief. "I thought for sure Mrs. Bellows was going to find out about Tabitha's powers the other night."

Major Nelson shakes his head at the comment. "Now you know what it's like," he laughs.

Jeannie stops wiping a fork to turn towards her master. "What do you mean "now I know what it is like?'" She puts a hand on her hip, waiting for an answer.

"I mean," he says, "now you know what it's like to be on the other side of the magic for once." Jeannie continues to stare at him. "You know," Tony stumbles to explain, "Tabitha, with the book. Things flying in the air with Mrs. Bellows there."

"I do not blink when the Bellows are around." Jeannie says indignent, picking up a spoon. "And I certainly would not make things fly across the room in front of them." 

But, as soon as she finishes the statement, Jeannie looks over to the wooden cabinet beside the table and blinks. The doors magically open and two glasses float out, levitating over to her. Major Nelson smiles to himself. Not wanting to get into another argument, he decides not to comment on the scene.

"Master," Jeannie says, holding a glass in each hand, "which do you think is better for the dinner party tonight?"

Tony, setting down a knife, glances over at his choices: one is crystal, the other is silver. 

"Jeannie, I don't know. Whichever you like is fine," he says, remembering the last time they had a dinner party Jeannie blinked him from a mission just to ask him which hors d'oeuvres he preferred. 

As Jeannie continues to examine the glasses, there is a knock at the front door.

"Come in, Major Healey," Jeannie calls over her shoulder. 

The door opens and Roger walks in. Major Nelson shakes his head, always amazed that she could know who was at the door or on the phone without answering it first.

"Hey, you guys ready for the big party tonight?" He asks excitedly, heading towards the couple with his hat in his hands. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Yes," Jeannie jumps in, "Major Healey, which do you like?" She holds up the glasses for him to choose.

Taking the decision seriously, Roger steps over to get a better look.

"Well, almost ready," Tony responds. "Hey, there is one thing you could do that would help. Can you get the wine for tonight? Maybe pick up something on your way over."

"Master," Jeannie interrupts, "I can supply the wine."

"No, Jeannie," Major Nelson says, "not after blinking in that wine at the Bellows' dinner party that turned everyone invisible. Sorry, but you are officially off wine duty." 

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Major Healey replies, then points to the silver glass for his choice. Jeannie smiles, pleased that he picked the one she liked, too. Roger turns to Tony, "What are you serving?"

"Well, we're having roast beef," Major Nelson comments, "but you better get a white wine."

Roger, puzzled, asks, "A white wine? I'm no gourmet, but aren't you suppose to have red wine with beef?"

Tony motions towards Jeannie. "No," he says, "not when the hostess of the dinner party is a genie."

Major Healey looks over at Jeannie, "What does that have to do with it?"

"Rog," Tony says exasperated, "you know what happens when genies drink just one little sip of red wine." 

Major Healey looks at him blankly, "No, what?"

"Roger," Tony responds frustrated, "it has a funny reaction on them." 

Major Healey still looks lost so Tony continues on, "They can't control their magic."

"Really?" Major Healey says surprised, his voice high-pitched. "You mean if Jeannie drank red wine she might accidentally blink in a car or something?"

"Something like that," Major Nelson mumbles.

"Heh, heh, heh," Roger reacts, thinking of the possibilities, "I should've tried that years ago."

"Just get a white wine, ok?" Tony directs.

"Yes, Major Healey," Jeannie repeats, "just get a white wine." Then she looks at Major Nelson, "We would not want things to be flying across the room in front of the Bellows now would we?" She says, referring to his earlier comment.

**********

On the book shelf on the far wall, a small figure stands hidden behind a decorative flower vase. 

"Oh, no, we definitely would not want that," Endora laughs slyly, stepping out from behind the pot. Then she quickly raises her arms over her head and disappears.....so she can prepare for that night.  
  
.

** ~PART X~ **

_.  
Meanwhile, at the Stephens' house...._

"Sam!" Darrin yells downstairs, impatiently trying to get his bow tie straight. "Sam, where are you?"

There is no response. 

Darrin sighs in frustration and heads down the steps.

"Sam," He says when he sees his wife in the living room, "I've been yelling for you. I need help with this." He holds up one loose end of the mangled bow tie around his neck. "I can never get the hang of these things."

"Here, let me do it." A voice from behind him calls. Instantly one end of the tie swings up in the air, resembling a hangman's noose.

"Uncle Arthur!" Samantha exclaims as Darrin strains to pull it back down. "You leave Darrin alone." 

"Oh, Sammy, I was just trying to be helpful." He waves a hand and the tie falls. "He just said he could never get the **_hang_** of it." Uncle Arthur snickers at his own joke. 

Samantha puts a hand to her face to cover her own smile before scolding, "Uncle Arthur, that's not funny!"

"You two are no fun," he sighs. "You should really **_noosen _**up -- er, I mean, loosen up!" Again, Uncle Arthur breaks into hysterics. Seeing the deadpan faces of Sam and Darrin, his laughs break off. "I'm ready to babysit," he says in a composed voice.

Darrin turns to Sam to complain, but she stops him before he has a chance to say anything. "Sweetheart, you know we need a babysitter. And Mother is definitely out of the picture for awhile....I had no choice."

Darrin looks defeated and says slowly to the grinning warlock, "Oh, alright. But no tricks while we're gone, you hear?"

"Me?!" Uncle Arthur feigns innocence."Why, Tabitha and I are just going to **_hang _**out tonight."

As Darrin starts to get worked up again, Uncle Arthur pops out.

After he's gone, Darrin turns towards Samantha, "Sam, that uncle of yours...." His sentence trails off in frustration. "Isn't there someone else who can stay with Tabitha tonight?"

"I'm sorry, Darling." Samantha says apologetically. Then she pauses, "Everyone else was **_tied _**up." 

She grins sweetly up at Darrin's exasperated face.

.

** ~PART XI~ **

**.**

Jeannie is in the dining room putting the finishing touches on the table. After straightening a stray fork, she glances around to assess the rest of the room. Seeing her bottle still on the fireplace mantel, she quickly grabs it and locks it in the cabinet. "There, now everything is perfect," she smiles with satisfaction.

"Jeannie," Major Nelson asks, walking into the room, "should I wear this shirt or this one?"

All of a sudden, Jeannie's sister appears behind him. "How about **_no _**shirt, Dah-ling?"

Tony jumps at her voice, then quickly turns around to face her. "What are you doing here?!" He looks at Jeannie, "Jeannie, what is your sister doing here?"

"Oh, cool it Major-Baby. I just popped in while my bore of a Master is off camel racing in the Swiss Alps." She strides over to the mirror on the wall to check her hair.

"I don't care if...." Tony's voice begins loudly, then trails off as he realizes what she just said. "Camel races in the Alps??" He shakes his head, "No, don't tell me. I'd rather not know."

He crosses over to Jeannie's sister. "Now, listen here. You can't stay because we're having a very special dinner party. The guests will be here any minute."

Jeannie's sister whirls around and replies in an exaggerated hurt voice, "And I wasn't invited?"

"No, you weren't. Now pop out." Major Nelson commands.

Jeannie tries to console her sister, "Maybe we can do something tomorrow, Sister."

"Hmm." Jeannie's sister replies, thinking. She knows Tony will never let her stay, so it might be better just to pop out like he says....and then come back later.

"Alright, Sister Dear." Jeannie's sister sighs. "After I came all this way to see you, if that's what you wish."

"Sister, I did not mean..." Jeannie starts apologizing, as her sister suddenly vanishes. 

When she and Major Nelson are alone again, Jeannie worries, "I hope she was not too upset that we sent her away."

"Well, I would have been the one upset if she had stayed." He replies bluntly. "Now help me choose a shirt before the guests get here." He holds them up so Jeannie can see.

She points to the light colored one, the incident with her sister quickly forgotten.

**********

It is 6:45 pm at the Nelson home. The guests are inside talking: Darrin and Samantha, General Peterson, and Roger. The doorbell interrupts their conversation and laughs. Jeannie stands up to answer it.

"Mrs. Bellows, Dr. Bellows, please come in," Jeannie greets them as she opens the door. 

The couple steps inside. "Sorry we're a little late," Amanda Bellows offers, taking off her jacket for Jeannie to hang up. She grins as Jeannie compliments her on her new, silver pants-suit.

"I had a psycho-analysis session that went long," Dr. Bellows apologizes.

"For someone at the base?" Jeannie asks.

"No....mine." Dr. Bellows replies grimly.

Jeannie covers a small smile. "We were just getting ready to serve dinner." She says, guiding them over to the dining room. The other guests get up and follow them. 

After everyone is seated, the first course is served and the conversation resumes - with Mrs. Bellows doing most of the talking. 

Major Nelson stands up to uncork the wine that Roger bought. After it pops off, he quickly checks to make sure that the liquid inside is white, not red. Then, he pours a glass for each guest.

******** **

From across the room behind a flower pot, a small image suddenly appears. With a purple flowing outfit and flaming red hair, Endora breathes silently to herself, "Just in time." 

Her eyes narrow menacingly. 

She begins to chant:

"A glass of white,   
Like shining light,   
Gives no fears   
Throughout the years.

Now change it to   
The poisoned hue   
That genies dread --   
Make her wine a brilliant **RED**!"

As Jeannie begins to take a sip, her white wine suddenly becomes red. However, in the silver glass, the change goes unnoticed. 

She takes a drink..... 

Endora, from her hiding spot, begins a low laugh. Then she quickly raises her arms above her head and disappears.

** ~PART XII~ **

_A few minutes later, while everyone is eating, Darrin dutifully starts to explain his campaign ideas. _

"Now, I thought that we should target the children," he begins.

All of a sudden from across the table, Jeannie hiccups loudly. The force of the hiccup causes her head to jerk down and she blinks. 

Instantly, a baby pacifier magically appears in Darrin's mouth!

Jeannie, horrified at what she has done in front of everyone, quickly covers her mouth with her hand.

The guests turn to look at her, confusion on their faces.

Major Nelson drops his fork in disbelief. His eyes get wide.

Roger tries to break the mood. "Yeah, kids are real **_suckers _**for outerspace," he chortles, referring to the pacifier in Darrin's mouth. 

Darrin stares at it cross-eyed, then quickly yanks the object out of his mouth. He shoots his wife a questioning look to see if she is responsible for the sudden trick. Samantha shakes her head at him, then glances over to indicate Jeannie.

Jeannie hiccups, again.

This time, the fork Tony dropped raises up into the air. It hovers for a moment beside him, then lowers gently to his plate.

Dr. Bellows gasps!

Major Nelson quickly grabs for the fork. As he does so, he accidentally knocks over Jeannie's glass beside him. The cup pitches forward and its red contents pour out. Tony stares in horror at the liquid. "Red wine," he breathes, looking over at Jeannie. Jeannie, too, is fixated on the unexpected drink. The shock shows clearly on her face. Now she knew what caused her sudden power burst. She also, unfortunately, knows that that will not be the end of it. 

Samantha, trying to help the situation, reaches out with her napkin to stop the spill. "No use crying over spilt....." But, her words are lost as Jeannie hiccups loudly once more.

Suddenly, a cow appears in the room. It takes a step towards the table, then "moos" loudly.

Jeannie looks desperately at her master. Tony is speechless. Even Roger is left without a quick comeback. Finally, the General breaks the silence.

"Major Nelson!" He bellows loudly, causing everyone (including the cow) to turn in his direction."What in tar-nation is going on here?!" He stands up to emphasize his words, throwing his napkin on his plate. "I want an explanation and I want it now."

"Urr, well, General," Tony stumbles, "you see it is an experiment that Roger and I are working on...."

Now Dr. Bellows jumps into the conversation, "Your excuses won't work this time, Major. After all these years, I've finally got you." 

"But, General, Dr. Bellows, I can explain. Really I can." Major Nelson pleads. He looks to Roger for support, but Major Healey is turned around in his chair still staring at the misplaced cow. "Roger, say something." Major Healey swings around to the table, "Well, the roast beef looks a little rare tonight. Heh, heh, heh...." His nervous joke trails off as no one responds.

Jeannie, meanwhile, sits silently with her hand wrapped tightly around her mouth, trying to stifle any more hiccups.

"Drink some water. That will make the hiccups disappear." Tony whispers to her under his breath. Jeannie dutifully reaches for her glass of water. But, before she can take a sip, she hiccups.

Instead of making the hiccups disappear, she suddenly makes the guests disappear!

Tony, Roger, and Jeannie are all left sitting at the table by themselves.

The cow moos forlornly in the background.

******** **

"Oh, good show, sister darling." Jeannie's sister announces laughingily, suddenly popping into the room beside a startled Major Healey. 

Major Nelson jumps from his seat when he hears her voice. Outraged, he whirls around to face the grinning genie. "This time you have gone too far! Putting that red wine in Jeannie's glass was the last straw! I have had it with......"

Jeannie's sister cuts him off. "Hold on, Major Baby, I had nothing to do with it." She pauses to adjust her hair. "I have to admit though, I wish I had. That was a total disaster, Sis." She begins to crack up, again.

Major Nelson looks at Jeannie, not sure if he should believe her sister. Jeannie, too, is not totally convinced by her ever-loving sister's story. 

"Sister, are you sure that you had nothing to do with what happened tonight?" She stands up to face her sister.

"Me?!" Jeannie II exaggerates her innocence. "I am shocked that you would think such a thing about me, sister dear." She polishes her ring on her skirt. "Boy, you put someone in a birdcage one time and suddenly they don't trust you anymore."

Jeannie puts her hands on her hips, waiting for the truth. Her sister sighs at her seriousness, then crosses her heart with her finger. "By the robes of Hadji Baba, I did not blink you red wine."

Puzzled, Jeannie thinks outloud, "But if you didn't do it, then that leaves just Mr. and Mrs. Stephens."

Roger comments under his breath, "Yeah, and I bet I know **_witch _**one it was."

Major Nelson starts pacing the room as he rants, "That's it. That's it! The whole ball of wax. I can't believe it, NASA finally knows about Jeannie. I'll be thrown out of the space program for sure!" He stops, then shakes his head in helplessness,  
"I wish I knew how to solve this."

As soon as he says this, Jeannie suddenly hiccups one last time.

Then she, Tony, Roger, and her sister all disappear.....

  
**_(TO BE CONTINUED....)  
._**  
  


**_Copyright 2000 Carpet_**

** If you would like to contact the writer, please click below to send e-mail **   
**Carpet1934@aol.com  
  
~Written by the creator of I Dream of Jeannie: The Web Page~  
Guestbook**

.

.  
  



End file.
